razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Level 15 Alien campaign: A Soldier's Demise
__TOC__ Description (The alternative level of the final level of the human campaign) The final battle has come. You and two other commanders face off against a whole team of humans and the legendary Raze Soldier, now mutated into a zombie. Will you kill off the humans before the meteors kill off the planet? Strategy Go for the Powerups as much as possible. A bad habit of many players in the Dome is they tend to roam around the bottom. Raze Soldier is most likely to spawn in the center of the terrain, but found at the bottom. This is an useful path to take for spotting Raze Soldier. From you current position, go to Rapid-fire, run left to Invincibility and run right. Swing your mouse for better view and you should pretty much have a good look at the whole map. As a last ditch effort, run right up to Raze Soldier, make him shoot his rocket, and kill both of you or at least make him take damage. Quotes Typeface A= (When the timer ticks 4:00) |-| Typeface B= If you run out of time, this is what you'll say... Armory Recommended weaponry: *Starter- Ripper *Sidearm- Magnum *Close range- Shotgun or Terminator *Automatic- Precision Laser or Assault Bouncer *Long range- Holy Grail (Lots of people like to use it) *Heavy- Focus beam or Destroyer (Recommended: Destroyer) *Explosive- Rocket Launcher (Very important weapon to have) Recommended equipment and abilit(y/ies) *Defensive equipment- Combat Armor (To get extra health) or Adrenaline Boost (Survive fatal shots. Watch out for fire weapons!) *Utility equipment- Pickup booster (+60% health/shield from pickups) or Power Extender (extend powerup duration by 40%) *Offensive equipment- Target marker (+20% damage to heads, butts and crotches) or Extra Clips (increase half clips to max clips) *Ability- Katana (Melee attack- You'll able to deal massive damage when you swing your katana close to your enemy, although you'll need a bit of practice if you want to swing it at the right moment. You'll also be able to deflect incoming projectiles for less than a second if you swing it at the right moment. *Static Field is also a good ability if you're almost out of health. It can reflect enemy attacks, which can be useful against the Raze Soldier, due to it reflecting attacks from the Rocket Launcher. Tips and warnings *The Raze soldier will have mutated into a zombie (they are very damage resistant) and will have 500% health in total. Together, the entire force will have 6500% health along with J. Rockit's adrenaline boost (attacks that are suppose to kill J. Rockit will instead reduce him to 1% health, so he can take an extra shot) and MD Sage's healings. *J. Rockit, Ex. Treem and Md. Sage difficulty are set at Hard while the Raze Soldier will be set at Insane. *The level's difficulty is actually 9/8 (Ultimate Boss!) *The two commanders like using acid hounds the best, and if you find them or hear the acid hound noise, it means that the Raze soldier is near. *For some, finding the Raze Soldier is the hardest thing in the game. *With J. Rockit's adrenaline boost, Holy Grails work best against him as they have fire to get past the adrenaline boost. *Search around the map in a circle in the same direction to find the Raze Soldier. *The Raze Soldier's static field is a problem because it buys him some time. *Deploy the Static Field directly in front of the Raze Soldier. He will fire his Rocket Launcher into your field, and reflect it into himself. *A fact: In the human campaign version: Raze Soldier has 10 lives, J. Rockit has 2 lives, Ex. Treem has 2 lives, Md. Sage has 2 lives, and all commanders have 6 lives, but in alien, Raze Soldier has 10 lives, J. Rockit has 5 lives, Ex. Treem has 5 lives, Md. Sage has 5 lives, and all commanders have 10 lives. *Because of Commander's delay, this level is activated defeat in 4:10, NOT 4:00. Image: Best finish on Raze 2 ever!.png|This might be the current record holder for recorded finishing time on the Raze 2 wiki contributors. Stats: Blue Team - Lives: 30 *Commander - Lives: 10 YOU *Commander - Lives: 10 *Commander - Lives: 10 Orange Team - Lives: 25 *Raze Soldier - Lives: 10 *J. Rockit - Lives: 5 *Ex. Treem - Lives: 5 *Md. Sage - Lives: 5 Credits 1.png|After finishing the end slide show... Credits 2.png| Credits 3.png| Credits 4.png| Credits 5.png| Category:Campaigns Category:Alien Category:Levels Category:Impossible Three Category:Difficulty: 9/8